


Robots of Destruction

by Buddykins



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Bow - Freeform, Gen, Sad feelings, entrapta - Freeform, glimmer - Freeform, hurt and no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buddykins/pseuds/Buddykins
Summary: Entrapta's latest robots are sent for a field test against the princesses with them watching from the observation room in the Fright Zone. How will our heroes overcome this new threat?





	Robots of Destruction

"How long till they get there?" Catra groaned as she watched five screens all showing the robots traveling through the forest in search of their targets.

"They are closing in on Adora's sword signature, it will only be a matter of minutes." Entrapta commented while glancing at every screen. "Field test log two; bot 3 is showing a malfunction in spatial navigation, often bumping into trees and the other robots."

Catra shot a glance at the scientist, "how can you tell them apart? They all look the same, the exact same." She quirked in mild curiosity.

"That's simple, I'm their creator, I always know which robot is which, like a mother and her many children." Hearing a beeping tone she turned to a screen flashing with a dialogue box. "Oh target spotted, it's starting!" She sprung onto the couch with the others.

Adora was the first to react to the presence of the new machines, leaping in strides at the front one sword drawn and ready before being knocked back by a metal claw.

"Adora!" Bow shouted in worry seeing the blonde flying into a tree, shooting off a volley of arrows he managed to hold down one robot with nets binding all of its claws.

Glimmer teleported to her side before teleporting her out of the direction of an oncoming blast. Now directly over a robot Adora plunged her sword into its haul causing it to topple over flailing its left claws. With a last attack the defeated robot grabbed onto her and self destructed. Shrapnel was sent flying in every direction littering the field. Among the smolders the blond hero's cape left a smoking trail as she went flying through the air before landing right between three bots.

Catra looked on with a smirk on her face, "Poor Adora, looks like you weren't strong enough." She said as three screens all turned to center on her, however that smirk turned into a look of shock and horror when the robots aren't as content with looking at the defeated blonde. Screams filled the room from both the speakers and the commanding officer. Bow and Glimmer unable to do anything to save her as they watched with horror as their friend was attacked by the three robots with no means to defend herself.

Adora did well to dodge the first claw but the second and third spikes impaling her to the floor. "Adora!" A scream ripper from Catra's throat as she was instantly at the monitor grasping it tightly. "Entrapta turn them off! Turn them off!" Her voice in sheer panic as she turned to the princess. Entrapta punched in the kill code as fast as she could but not before two more claws buried themselves in the hero. With the code finished the robots collapsed with only the cameras still online with the same image in different angles for Catra to look on with tears rolling down her cheeks.

The blonde held out a shaky hand against the camera as if comforting her dear friend. "I'm sorry Catra." Adora choked as a line of blood dripped out of her lips mixing in with her tears. "I never should have left you. I should have told you how much you meant to me."

"Stop talking!" Catra screamed in return seeing how much it strained her dying friend. Voice of the scientist and the others rushing to Adora's side being drowned out by her emotions.

A golden glow came and went, replacing She-ra with Adora. A sad and broken smile pulled at Adora’s quivering lips. “Thank you for always being my best friend Catra, please don’t be sad anymore.” with her strength fading away her hand slipped across the screen and her smile slipped away.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I have to write these sad things TT~TT  
> hows everyone doing hu? Anyone have some happy requests they want to share?


End file.
